


異種族風俗酒評鑑指南——章魚族篇

by Hallstatt



Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallstatt/pseuds/Hallstatt
Summary: *群裡活動產物*人外性行為*是我X酒井戶，請各位自行代入
Relationships: 我/酒井戶
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	異種族風俗酒評鑑指南——章魚族篇

异种族风俗酒评鉴指南

本次评鉴目标：章鱼族雄性  
地点：大陆西部滨海，深海幽穴

————————————

今天来到位于海滨的海洋种族专营风俗店，叫“深海幽穴”，外观就不多提，直接进正题吧，前台是位漂亮的人鱼小姐，哎呀坐在水缸里，有点可爱。

可惜我对女性不感兴趣呢。

柜台小姐会要求新客人填嗜好、分级接受程度跟身体条件，在身体条件栏，除了基本的身高体重跟阴茎长度，还有一项“适应水域”要填，据说是因为有些物种只能在水中做爱呢，人类的话是填“半水域”，代表只要头部处于空气中就OK，填“有条件全水域”也可以，是指要穿戴装备才能长时间潜水。

接着小姐会让客人挑选想要的种族，也会介绍各种族的特色，嘛我已经选定章鱼族了，这环节没花多少时间，但如果没决定的话问问小姐的推荐也不错喔。

唔......章鱼种族的风俗小姐挺多的，小哥就没几个啊，歧视少数派吗可恶。

我最后选了一个看起来挺年轻的绿眼睛粉发章鱼小哥，长得很可爱，是我的菜，小哥叫酒井户，大概是艺名。听柜台小姐说小哥已经二十多了，以章鱼族的平均寿命来说，这真是不可思议的童颜啊，章鱼一年能长大一倍呢，我还以为小哥只有十六、十七。

这家店三个小时是2000G，如果包夜要加1000G，我觉得挺值，就选包夜了。

做爱的地方是单间，没有水，但湿气很重，中央有一张水床，一条粉红色的章鱼趴在上头，没穿衣服，大概是听到我的动静吧，他抬起头来看我。

那张脸真是该死的戳我G点，樱花色的头发向上竖起，却显得柔软，白皙的皮肤上泛着层水光，眼珠的颜色像是在大陆极东的翡翠湖里倒上洁白的牛乳，手臂肩背的肌肉恰到好处地紧致，后颈延伸到背部的线条流畅又柔韧，肩胛骨微凸，像有翅膀要从中破茧。

“啊，是客人吗，您好。”他笑起来，比教堂的钟声更神圣一点，嗓音却带着诱人的沙哑，“您想要怎么操呢？”

我真爱这样坦诚的放浪，于是我跪上水床，把软绵绵的章鱼抱到怀里，那些樱花粉色的触手缠在我身上，悄悄挑开衣襟的钮扣。我单手搂着他的腰，另一手抚过他颈侧，滑向一根触手，将其捞至臂弯。

“嗯哈......先生，有点痒。”酒井户笑得更开怀了一点，眼角有一抹薄红。

“就在这里，操死你好吗？”我想我应该是很温和的这么问了，因为酒井户几乎笑倒在我身上，用他那独特的沙哑低沉又富少年气的嗓子回答：“您想怎么样都可以，这个晚上我都是您的。”

章鱼的触手中央有泄殖腔跟外套腔，两者之间间隔大约两个指节的距离，泄殖孔向内凹陷成壶状，一般来说，无论雄雌都是通过外套腔来进行侵入式性交的。

就我来看外套腔跟人类男性的后穴外观上差异不大，不过颜色更鲜嫩，不知道是因为酒井户是粉章鱼，还是章鱼都这样，他的外套腔泛着好看的浅粉色。我观察的时候酒井户的触手贴在我肩背上，它们边开始分泌黏液，边把我的衣服往下拉，我能感觉到有吸盘贴上胸口，带来轻微的拉扯感。

一般来说，章鱼族是不需要润滑的，不过我看着那跟樱花花苞似的外套腔入口，总不太忍心直接插进去，而且酒井户长得那么可爱，一个合格的绅士可不能让他痛苦啊。我抬起上半身，那些触手乖顺的从我身上离开，一双抹茶色的眼睛望着我，带点困惑。

“怎么了吗？先生。”他把手臂搭在我肩上，头微微偏着。

“有润滑剂吗？”我问，右手指尖掐住他同样粉色的乳头，向上拉扯，左手向下滑到外套腔入口，探入一个指尖。

他眨眨眼，又对我笑，操他是天使吗我快不行了。

“哈哈、呜...先、先生是个温柔的人呢，不过，嗯...这里没有那种东西啦。”酒井户眼珠看向右上方，思考了几秒，收回手用食指指尖在舌头上碰了一下。

“唾液可以吗？”他说。

当然可以。可以到我下面快硬爆了。

于是我稍嫌粗暴地把食指中指并起，捅进他嘴里夹着舌头搅。酒井户的口腔内壁很滑，相对于人类来说没有那么多突起，舌头更细长也更平滑一些，我等下该试试操这儿。

但在那之前，我得先尝尝他下面的味道。

经过唾液润滑顺利插进了本就湿滑的外套腔，里头紧的让人心旌摇曳，湿热的我几乎错觉手指要融化在里头。

酒井户比我想的更敏感，我手指一插进去，他就咬紧了下唇，肩头微微一缩，可爱的要命，我有点恶趣味发作，掐着他的下巴逼他张开嘴，低头吸吮刚刚已被玩弄过的乳尖，当我舌尖扫过乳孔时，听见了细微的呻吟。

“啊啊......”几乎是气流构成的挑逗穿过我的耳膜，我怀疑它闯进大脑勾起了我更多的性欲。

我满意的松开乳首，欣赏两侧不对称的乳头，一侧已经有些许红肿，一侧只战巍巍挺起。我去跟酒井户接吻，他的口腔上壁也很敏感，软滑似蚌肉，舌尖划过时会有凌乱的气息混进我的呼吸。

“舒服吗？”我问。

“嗯......先生技术很好，”他停顿了一下，然后挺起胸膛，“但另一边也想要。”

他这样坦荡，我几乎感到精神上的快感，于是我说：“遵命。”

嘴上动作，我手也没闲着，趁我没嘴去封唇，手指在甬道里抠挖搅弄，我想听他叫床。

“先生......哈啊，再、再里面一点儿，唔对，是那里嗯——！”

鼻腔里挤出来的尖细呻吟实在美妙，混着一点迫不及防地可怜，他又抖着身体往我怀里缩。真可爱，我今天肯定会累着他的吧，会被操哭吗？我很期待。

哎呀差点忘记说了，章鱼族的敏感点是性腺，从外套腔一路延伸到第三触手——也就是他们的阴茎，性腺根部会膨胀，刺激根部的话就跟人类被刺激前列腺没两样，不过触感比前列腺柔软一些，如果说前列腺的触感像鼻尖，性腺根部就更像大拇指指根按下去的硬度。会突起半圆形一块，相当好找。

找准了点，我没有太多去关照那儿，而是增加了两根手指，不得不说，章鱼族的外套腔真的多汁到不需要润滑呢，光这样也能感到有汁液从指缝淌过。四指撑开旋转了几下，酒井户就把牙齿搭在我肩上，没有咬下去，很乖。

我也不多折腾我们俩了，拉开裤子拉链掏出坚硬许久的肉棒，再连内裤把裤子往下扯，我抽出手，示意酒井户往上撑一些，但软趴趴的触手实在吃不了力，他试了几次都失败，滑腻的黏液抹了我满裤子。最后是我搂着他的腰让他自己扶着性器吞下去。

外套腔开口处的肉环咬着我的龟头，跟张嘴似的，慢慢吃进去肉棒，嫩滑又火热的肉壁贴上茎身有节奏地收缩着，我用过最高级的飞机杯都比不上这等触感，又软又湿，又紧又热。

他做得很好，看起来经验丰富，只除了最后我突然使坏放开手，他只来得及搂着我脖子，就脱力坐了下去，这下刚好碾着他的敏感点过去，一路捅到深处。

“呜嗯——！”他低头咬住我肩膀，从缝隙中泄出带着哭腔的呻吟。

失神只有很短的一瞬间，他回过神来迅速松开牙，看着我肩上渗血的牙印有些慌张。

“先生！您的肩膀、嗯啊......对、对不起呜......”他喘的上气不接下气，大概是因为我故意趁他说话拿龟头撞他性腺。

“......痛吗？”他稍微喘匀，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，愧疚而真诚。

“好像有一点呢。”当然我的感官全在下体，肩膀那点小伤才没空理，“要不你帮我舔舔？”

“好的。”滑嫩的舌头接触到肌肤，我简直怀疑他练过如何把伤口舔爽。

这使我兴奋，我把阴茎顶端直往性腺根部撞，再顺着腔道一路操到底，对章鱼族雄性来说，外套腔是未退化完全的器官，末端封闭，布满敏感的神经末梢，一层肉壁之隔，就是他们的膀胱。

我曾经听说操的他们爽了，章鱼族很容易失禁。我想看看那场景。

坚硬的肉柱在他身体里横冲直撞，抽插的频率越来越快，突起的性腺不断从侧面擦过茎身，越发膨胀的阴茎也几乎把性腺根部操进肉壁里，小章鱼的舌头贴在我肩上，他不害羞，但不太喜欢叫床，一被顶敏感点就想把嘴闭上，可舔着伤口，他不敢咬。于是凌乱的喘息打在我肩上咬痕。

“先生、先生......您慢点、啊......太多了呃嗯——！”汗湿的粉色头发黏在我脖颈，酒井户不停扭着腰，放浪地呻吟。

粉色的触手拍打着水床，打得水床上下起伏，偶尔对上我插他的节奏，肉棒就操得更深，我的大腿跟腰都被缠住，一撞性腺，触手就突然收紧，我不太记得我这样操他操了多久，到后来酒井户几乎已经瘫在我身上了，触手软绵绵的搭在我身上，一点力都使不出来，我侧头叼住他侧颈，双臂箍住他柔韧的腰肢，死命往下压，胯下则抵着他外套腔底端狠狠研磨。他喘的像下一秒就会昏过去，于是我掐着他的腰，吻他。

我能感觉到包裹着我性器的肉壁不断绞紧，半圆形突起挤压着肉棒，我动一下，怀里的小章鱼就抖一下，我用舌头模仿抽插的动作，戳在他敏感的上颚，下身同步往上顶，破开肉壁的感觉太清晰，外套腔底端被撞得往里扯的触感太迷人，我不确定我眼睛红了没有，我只知道我试图把睾丸也塞进去。

窒息感逼出他的眼泪，声带到口腔间装满淫乱的喘息，细长的十指扣住我手臂，指节发白。我在他昏迷的前一刻松嘴，龟头隔着肉壁，往膀胱的方向撞，那一瞬间酒井户几乎软成一滩水，我放任他向下倒在床上，阴茎拔离了腔道，能清楚看到清亮的液体从泄殖腔断断续续流出。

酒井户脸色潮红，张开嘴大口喘息，抽噎似地呻吟，晶莹的、来不及咽下的唾液往下流，途径徒劳滑动的喉结，绿色的眼睛略为上翻，真是绝景。

我挑起一些透明液体，张开手伸到他仍沉浸在在快感中的脸前。

“失禁了喔，小章鱼。”我笑着说，然后不等他回答，把人翻面重新插进湿热的外套腔里。

“哈......哈啊、因为您......您操得我很爽。”可爱的小八脚兽回答，他嗓子有点哑了，几乎只剩气音，和糜烂的情欲气息。

“正确答案。”我抓起他的阴茎——这并不难，第三触手要稍细，颜色也稍浅——从根部近乎拉扯地撸到接近末端。

“呜咿......”酒井户发出微弱的呜咽，他肯定又哭了，在刺激性腺根部的同时，同样埋有性腺的阴茎会变得更敏感，我舔吻他颤抖的脊背，在上面留下一串红痕，这时他的触手又缠上我的大腿了，吸盘隔着裤子，有气无力的吸吮。

“给你个奖励吧。”我掐着下巴逼他张嘴，把阴茎肢的顶端塞了进去，“要好好含喔。”

这无疑是酷刑，他每次喘息，每次试图咬牙，都只能带来纯粹的快感，或夹杂痛觉的快感。也许他快被那些无处发泄的爽感逼疯，腔道紧得不像话，几乎寸步难行，绵软的内壁在肉棒各处挤压，这快感难以言喻。

我跪着，掐着他的腰操他，由上而下，每次插入都比上一次更深更有力，插得酒井户上半身都陷入水床，只有脸还抬着，嘴里被自己的阴茎塞满，假如我没掐住他的腰，大概会直接瘫下去，他全身只剩绞紧我的那张嘴有力了。

我又抱着他坐起来，酒井户的腰塌下去，压成好看的弧度，我摸到前面去玩他乳头，又抓着他的阴茎肢在他口腔里抽插。下体连接处因每次撞击而产生越发明显，或许是因为没有酒井户的呻吟，我能听得很清楚，它与抽插口腔的声音逐渐同步。

怀里的躯体一直向下滑，我向前膝行几步，把他抵在墙上，阴茎肢被胸膛跟墙壁夹住，伴着我挺胯的频率摩擦，酒井户向后仰起头，整个身体绷出好看的弧度，我不确定他能不能承受这样的刺激，甚至不知道他是否清醒。我决定跟他讲些话。

“帮自己口交是什么感觉？爽吗？”酒井户只能发出含糊的“嗯呜”声，有眼泪从泛红的眼角滑落，我完全无法判断他的回答是肯定还否定，但那不重要，知道他醒着就够了。

“肯定很爽吧，毕竟自慰也有快感嘛......唔。”突然夹了一下，超爽，“上面跟下面哪个比较爽？”

小章鱼扭了下腰，张嘴试图回答，我把阴茎肢再往里塞了些，压着腰把性腺根部往龟头撞。他瞬间弓起背，又把阴茎吞得更深，上下都是。我隐约看见他鼻翼煽动极快，在艰难的换气。

“你下面夹得好紧啊，都快动不了了......哈、这么喜欢肉棒吗？”我在他后颈留下牙印，小章鱼又哭喘了一声。

“你的喉咙跟下面一样紧吗？......还是更紧呢？嗯？”我凑到他耳边，“快把我夹射嘛，我想操你喉咙。”

这次我终于听懂他的回答，是极模糊的一声“好”。

小章鱼的技术确实不可小觑，他刻意迎合，让我的性器更精准的操到性腺，我能感到外套腔里越来越热，内壁越发热情的纠缠肉柱，我忍不住呼吸加速，我看见他嘴里的阴茎肢逐渐膨胀。

我忍不住伸手去揉搓那根柔软的性器，酒井户的肌肉越绷越紧，还差一点，他就会高潮，我笑起来，边笑边喘边操他，随手扒下一根缠在大腿上的触手，握着前段将尖端捅进了刚失禁过的泄殖腔。

“——！”他高潮了。

我强硬地扳过他的头，看着阴茎肢在他嘴里射出白色的液体，在紧到让人发痛的腔道中抵着他性腺射出灼热的白液。他被烫地抖了一下，快感使他短暂失神，因此没能好好吞咽精液，急切地吐出阴茎，侧躺在床上呛咳。

我拍了拍他的背，抬高他瘫软的下身，拔出肉棒的同时又把他自己的阴茎肢塞进去。

“乖，不可以流出来喔。”我靠坐在床头，把小章鱼揽进怀里。

“......是...先、咳！先生......”酒井湖艰难地伸出手挂在我脖子两旁，我把他往上捞了捞。他嘴边是精液与唾液的混合物，鼻尖也沾上了一些，又淫荡又可爱。我真爱他这副样子。

所以我亲了亲他，只是嘴唇相碰。小章鱼的精液没什么腥味，跟他一样干净。

“现在，我要看你操你自己。”我说。

酒井户咬了下嘴唇，然后干脆地应道：“是。”

我就喜欢他这点，客人的要求执行起来绝不拖沓。现在那根触手就在他腔道进出，带出一圈白沫，但他又很小心没让深处的精液露出来。

这可太棒了。

“把我舔硬。”我下了第二道指令。

小章鱼软软的从我胸膛滑下去，捧起软下时依旧尺寸可观的人类阴茎，侧头从根部舔到顶端，再用舌尖戳刺马眼，两手还不忘揉搓那两颗射过后仍然沈甸甸的囊袋。他仍然在操自己，无规律的湿热气息打在我阴茎跟腿根，我那二两肉立刻半硬着微抬起头。

我的尺寸对那张嘴不太友好，酒井户小心地收起牙齿，含住了龟头上半，软舌绕着顶端打转，时不时舔弄马眼，接著有点艰难地慢慢含到冠状沟，这时他猛一吸气，两颊都微微凹陷，我完全硬了。

膨胀的阴茎将那张嘴撑得更满，我揪住那樱花粉色的头发，往下一压，立刻又进去大半根，酒井户熟练地放松喉咙，让那处的环状肌肉一圈一圈挤压肉棒。这上面的嘴确实比下面窄些，但吮吸跟挤压的力道有所不如，也没那么湿。不过小章鱼收缩喉头时舌头也左右滑动舔弄茎身，倒别有一番风味。

自己操自己的快感似乎不如被别人操，酒井户没有刚才失态，我想了想，松开揪他头发的手，两手罩住他的胸膛用力揉捏，乳珠则夹在指缝捻动。胸口无疑是他的敏感带，我能瞧见他的阴茎肢涨大了一圈，突如其来的刺激逼得酒井户发出含糊甜腻的呻吟，湿漉漉的眼角又挤出几颗泪珠，喉咙也强烈收缩，爽得我头皮发麻。

我忍不住挺腰，把阴茎全塞进去，他发出了更尖锐一些的鼻音，却仍乖顺的收缩喉咙跟食道。我留着一只手在胸口，另一只摸到泄殖腔入口，一次插进去三指，章鱼族的泄殖腔很敏感，从这侧一样可以刺激到性腺，只是因为比较娇嫩，甚少使用。

我直接摸到那不太明显的突起，狠狠往另一条腔道的方向按，性腺一侧被手指抵住，一侧撞在自己阴茎上，过量的快感大概短暂瘫痪了小章鱼的意识，他所有触手抽蓄似扭动，包括阴茎肢，这又把小章鱼送上更绝顶的高潮，喉咙绞的我差点精关失守，而他的阴茎肢早已再度喷出大量半透明精液，腔道装不下的部分从缝隙流到床上，即便如此，他仍记得把阴茎往里塞，不让最里头的精液流出。我从他嘴里抽出阴茎，一把提起软趴趴的章鱼，顺着阴茎肢插进满是液体的外套腔。

他瞬间就哭了。终于解放的嘴泄出好听的喘叫。

“不......太满了啊啊啊——！好胀......呜、会漏出来......”

腔道被撑开到极限，紧得要命，不断有液体从中溢出，小章鱼边哭边颤抖得伸手到下面，慌慌张张地要堵住那些流出的精液，我擦过他阴茎肢往性腺顶，泄殖腔里的手指又按住另一侧性腺。

“咿呀——嗯！呃哈啊......呜咿！”小章鱼发出淫乱的声音，在我怀里不断扭动，触手疯狂往我身上贴紧，衬衫都被扯成碎片。

外套腔死命绞紧，但越绞只让快感越强烈，酒井户几乎哭叫起来，我爽的快疯掉，低头堵上他的嘴，去缠他僵直的舌头。我发了狠在紧到极致的腔道进出，酒井户没力气，只能不停颤抖。

等滚烫的精液再一次射在性腺上。小章鱼彻底瘫在我身上，我喘着气抚摸他的背脊，他脸上全是泪痕跟唾液，眼神涣散，嘴巴微张，嘴唇颤抖，身体还沉浸在高潮里，不规则的抽蓄。

把我的肉棒跟抽出时，他又瑟缩了一下，但我没有拔出阴茎肢。

夜还很长。

接下来是只属于我的时间了。

————————————

评分：10

撰稿人：成年人类男性，XXX


End file.
